


My Slut

by willowwing



Series: The Rest of the Story... [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwing/pseuds/willowwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun doesn't regret leaving Twitter, but sometimes Jae is out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Slut

**Author's Note:**

> For Kat, who has been poking my muses.

Yoochun continued to nod at the director, focusing on every detail of his commentary from the last scene. He couldn't deal with any more retakes for stupid minutiae. He needed sleep... and food... and a chance to walk Harang. In his head, overlapping filming for "Sea Fog" and "Three Days" had seemed doable. It was no different than overlapping filming and a concert tour, right? Still two jobs. But the thing he hadn't counted on was switching between two very different characters. He was beginning to feel slightly schizophrenic in addition to sleep deprived and malnourished.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He ignored it. He probably shouldn't even be carrying it, but lately it had been his only connection to reality. He'd floated through two new year's celebrations, Valentine's Day, a ten year anniversary and his soul mate's birthday with only occasional contact through his phone to keep him sane.

The director droned on. Yoochun tried to focus, but his fingers slipped into his pocket, playing with his phone. When the director took a longer than normal breath, Yoochun bowed. "Thank you so much. You are completely right. Got it. I will work harder." He quickly disappeared around the equipment, darting to his trailer, holding a hand up as his manager started to follow him. "Just a sec. Bathroom. I'll be right back."

He hurdled the steps into the small trailer, closing and locking the door behind him. Fuck. He needed a break. This wasn't like him. He pulled his phone from his pocket. It had been a single burst of vibration, so he knew he wouldn't have a missed call. Everyone knew not to call him. He'd been hoping for a text from Jaejoong, but instead he had a Twitter notification. He sighed.

Yoochun didn't miss Twitter. He only had his phone programmed to notify him of Tweets from Junsu and Jae. Having a Twitter account of his own had been one more in a long line of things that felt like something he had to do instead of something he wanted to do. He loved his fans, but he would rather connect with them face to face at a concert or fan meet. He knew he needed more alone time than either Junsu or Jae to stay sane. He grinned. Jae would be on stage or with friends twenty-four hours of every day if he could manage it. Coincidentally the Twitter notification was a new Tweet from Jae. He brushed his finger across the screen to read it. Lately Jae's Twitter has been almost philosophical: books he'd been reading, art, poetry.

Yoochun stared.

Jae's selca set off a cascade of images in his mind.

Jae at nineteen looming over him, fingers desperately working to open his belt. "It'll be okay. It won't change a thing." 

It had.

Jae at twenty-one on his knees in a dusty backstage closet. Eyes blown with lust looking up at him as his lips stretched moist and pink around his cock, hard from adrenaline over their first serious award win. 

It had changed so much.

Jae at twenty-three catching his eyes and licking his lips during an interview for a major Japanese entertainment show. They'd run from the handlers out the back door of the studio, giggling, holding hands, and stumbling as they fell into each other. Getting falling down drunk on sake, they'd ended up in a capsule hotel, Jae's hands coaxing and molding him into a sixty-nine configuration behind the clear door that could have ended their career. Jae's lips closed around his cock.

Yoochun decided Jaejoong was worth more than any career.

Jae at twenty-five teasing him to the point of screaming. Jae's tongue darting and dancing over the head of Yoochun's cock... five minutes... ten... twenty thousand until Yoochun grabbed his head, fingers tangling in two-tone hair, taking control and fucking Jae's lips until they no longer curled into their smug smile.

His world would never be complete again without that smile.

Jae at twenty-seven lying on his back in a hotel in Barcelona, head falling back off the edge of the bed. "I bet I could deep throat you at this angle." Yoochun, fresh out of the shower, playing along until Jae had swallowed him in one gulp. "Fuck!" He'd gripped the mattress, trying to keep his knees from giving out. Jae had made him come faster than he'd ever come in his life.

The later revelation that Jae had gotten the suggestion from Hyun Joong had Yoochun asserting his possession of Jae's body in innumerable, pleasurable positions for the rest of their European tour.

Jae at twenty-nine broadcasting an image so eerily reminiscent of that moment in Spain that Yoochun forgot all about filming and directors and cameras and scripts and the staff banging on his door. He gripped his phone.

**Via text Feb. 15, 2014**

[Chun] Really?

[Jae] Chunnie!

[Jae] Really what?

_Yoochun attached the pic from Twitter now safely saved to his phone._

[Jae] Kke kke I thought you'd like it.

[Chun] Me and the rest of the world?

[Jae] Aw, come on, who else will understand?

[Chun] Everyone. At the very least Hyun Joong and Geun Suk, and probably all your fashion buddies as well.

[Jae] Hmmm... well, yeah, maybe them.

[Chun] Jae!

[Jae] What can I say? I miss you.

[Chun] I miss you too, but I don't really want your face, begging to suck a cock, on phones and computers all over the world.

[Jae] Then quit all this stupid actor stuff and come keep it full so I don't get in trouble.

_Yoochun couldn't help but chuckle. He noticed the banging on the door again. At least three sets of hands now._

[Chun] I'm working on it. The last three months have been too crazy. Remind me not to do this again.

[Jae] Music and me, Chunnie-ah. That needs to be your mantra.

_Yoochun felt a physical ache deep inside at the place where he carried a piece of Jaejoong in his soul._

[Chun] Promise.

[Jae] My lips are waiting for you.

[Chun] Fucker.

[Jae] Well, yeah that too. After the lip part. ^_^

[Chun] Love you.

[Jae] Love you more.

[Chun] Gotta go.

[Jae] ;^_^;

[Chun] Stay off Twitter.

[Jae] You have 48 hours to fill my mouth and distract me or I make no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tweet from @bornfreeonekiss...
> 
> https://twitter.com/bornfreeonekiss/status/434577348080312320/photo/1


End file.
